Kidnap My Heart!
by OneLonelyStar
Summary: Momo is a cute cheerleader who hopes to find the boy of her dreams. Toshiro is her childhood friend that everyone keeps on thinking is her boyfriend. When Toshiro begins to hang out with another girl more than Momo, will Momo experience jealousy?


**Chapter 1**

"Ladies and gentleman! Be prepared as I show you all the magic!" Said the young magician as he stood at top of the stairs that lead to the library. He whistled and white doves came flying all around him. They surrounded him all over. A click sound was made and the birds flew away, revealing the young magician had disappeared.

Everyone at school were all completely amazed.

"Toshiro! You saw that!?" said Momo as she was excited and amazed of the trick.

Toshiro cared less about a trick. "It's all smokes and mirrors," he told her "Let's go before we are late!" as he pulled her hand and walked into the building.

"Okay!"

Once they were in class, Momo wondered about the mysterious magician in their school.

"Toshiro, do you ever wonder who the mysterious magician is?" she asked him.

"No!" he said simply and went back to reading the newspaper.

"You are like an old man, Toshiro."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! You always come in reading the newspaper."

"Well there's interesting stuff in the paper."

"Like what?"

"Like what's happening in the world. What new and recommendable books there are to read. How's the stock market. Plus the games, comics, and sports sections are interesting too! The Ask Sally column is interesting too!"

"Really? Every time I try reading the newspaper I get bored easily."

"That's because nothing interests you but going shopping, reading teen novels, and what's cool and hot in Kawaii Pop Magazine."

"I have other interests too you know?"

"What is it? And don't tell me it's cheer-leading."

Momo stayed quiet as it was obvious that she was going to say cheer-leading. Toshiro went back reading his newspaper while Momo just walked away from him and to the back of the classroom where three other cheerleaders were there chatting.

After fifteen minutes of homeroom being over, it was time to go to first period. After two hours went buy it was time for their twenty minute break.

Toshiro sat under a tree as he read the rest of his newspaper while Momo and the other cheerleaders ate snacks in the cafeteria.

"So, Momo, have you asked out Toshiro Hitsugaya out yet?" Rangiku asked her.

"What?! No!"

"Why not?!"

"Because like I have told you before he and I don't have a thing together!"

"Alright then! Though I wonder, when will you have another boyfriend? It's been four months now since you dumped Bruno, the Captain of the Soccer team!"

"I don't know! I am still waiting for the right guy to show up!"

"That will take forever!"

"I know! But it may be worth it!"

Time passed and the school day was over. Toshiro and Momo walked together home since they lived across from each other.

Once Toshiro went into his house, he greeted his grandmother and her friends who were having a Book Meet in the living room. All the ladies there always complimenting how cute and charming is Toshiro and offered him meeting their granddaughters or grandnieces to him. He always declined. He went up to his bedroom, changed his clothing and went on his laptop.

He went on to the usual website he would usually go, .

There he chatted with someone named FireflyMagician. He was known as SnowWizard. They began sending messages together after Toshiro noticed that he shows up in a lot of chats he goes in. After sending messages and getting to know each other he discovered that he was a girl. What else is that he also found out that they're the same age. He couldn't help but feel somewhat interested in her. He tried getting her to meet him in public but she would refuse. She write that meeting someone from the internet would be bad. There was no other way of convincing her. He did had ways but he would just come out as a stalker if even tried.

SnowWizard: Hey! I just came back home from school and already my grandma's friends are trying to convince me to meet their granddaughters.

FireflyMagician: I'm at a bookstore. I see. Why don't you meet them? One of them could be your dream girl or your future wife!

SnowWizard: My dream girl? I doubt it.

FireflyMagician: That confident? Amazing. So anything interesting in the daily newspaper?

SnowWizard: Yes. It seems that there is a book fair coming up this Saturday in the parking lot of the Arroyo Seco Library.

FireflyMagician: Yeah I know! I'm going there!

SnowWizard: Really? You mind if I see you there?

FireflyMagician: Let me think about it. Okay?

SnowWizard: Sure. But don't get my hopes up!

FireflyMagician: Okay. Got to go. Message you later.

_FireflyMagician has logged out_

Toshiro couldn't help but feel a little nervous and anxious. He really hope to meet her.

* * *

><p>Days passed and it was finally Friday.<p>

As Toshiro was packing up to go home, he was stopped by Momo.

"Toshiro! Want to come with me and with some friends to KoKo's Bakery and Restaurant?"

"Hm? Sure why not?"

"Great! Let's go!" she said as she pulled him out of the school and out into the parking lot where her friends were. They all walked together in a group towards the restaurant. They sat together in a huge table together. While Momo talked with her friends, Toshiro kept on reading his newspaper. Then messages from his cellphone came up. One was from his grandmother saying that she at Ms. Antey's house for their next Book Meet. The other message was from FireflyMagician. She wrote: "I've thought about it and decided that if it's okay I see you first before we meet each other."

"Fine with me," He texted.

"Tell me some of your features that will make me sure know it is you."

"I have spiked up white hair and with one strand sticking out. My eyes are turquoise color."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"I'm not very tall. Quite short."

"Okay then I'll make sure to see you!"

"I hope we do meet each other!"

"Yes. I can't wait!"

After he finished sending a message his order of hamburger and soda came. He put his cell phone and newspaper away.

The rest of the group chatted while he just ate. He didn't really knew them not even the guys that Momo's cheerleader friends brought with them. Reason why Momo brought him. Momo just wanted to bring a guy with her just because her friends did. He didn't mind. As long as she payed for his food he didn't mind at all.

Momo and two of her friends went to the restroom together. Inside they all talked while they washed their hands.

"Hey Momo! Is Toshiro your boyfriend now?" Orihime asked her.

Momo got all flustered. "N-No! He isn't! Why do so many ask me that?"

"Because you are always hanging around with him."

"Yeah! That's because we have been friends since we were little kids!"

"At what age you two met?"

"When we were three years old. Toshiro's parents always needed a babysitter for him so since we live across from his home my parents were always asked to babysit."

Rangiku interrupted them. "I thought he only lives with his grandmother?"

"He does! His parents live in a different country for their job so he lives alone with his grandma."

"Oh I see!"

"Yeah!"

They quit the subject about Toshiro after they walked out of the restroom.

After the restaurant, they went into the mall to just hangout and walk around. They left Momo and Toshiro alone together as everyone else scattered to other stores.

"So, Toshiro, any plans for tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"What are your plans?"

"My granny wants to go to the book fair tomorrow and I am going to accompany her."

"Can't you just tell your granny that you don't want to go?"

"Why would I say that? I do actually want to go?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Tomorrow there's a BBQ at Ichigo's place and I wanted you to join me."

"Sorry Momo. Not tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay."

As soon it became 6 o clock. Momo and Toshiro went back home together.

_**TO Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll get onto updating the next chapter soon.<strong>


End file.
